Seto Midori
(Forward) |element= Fire |team= Raimon (GO) (Manager) Raimon (Chrono Stone) (Manager) El Dorado Team 01 (Manager) |seiyuu= Mina |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 002 (GO)}} Seto Midori '(瀬戸 水鳥) is one of the managers for Raimon and later on in Chrono Stone, also for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *"A rough-and-ready girl who hates injustice. Has taken a liking to Arion."'' Appearance Midori has long vermilion hair, with small dreadlocks tied with blue hair bands. She has dark green eyes and a reddish skin tone. She wears a long aquamarine skirt and a long-sleeved blouse without ribbons, unlike Sorano Aoi and Yamana Akane, who wear blue miniskirts and ribbons. Like Akane, she is also a second-year student at Raimon. Personality Midori is usually strict at most times, but she also has a soft side. She can be very physical, an example is that she often slaps Tenma on the back for her constant change in mood. However, she's very supportive to Matsukaze Tenma, and even introduced herself during new member presentations at the soccer club as his "private cheering squad" at first, before giving in and introducing herself as Raimon's new manager. Plot (GO) Midori is one of the three new managers of Raimon, introducing herself as a "private cheering squad" for Tenma. When Shindou was quitting the soccer club, she didn't know about it. Noticing that some of the members were losing hope, she got very distressed, and even yelled to Hayami's face. She was stopped by Akane at that time. During the Holy Road match between Raimon and Mannouzaka, Seto yelled at Kurama, Hayami, Amagi, Kurumada, and Hamano, the only members of Raimon who weren't willing to rebel against Fifth Sector. After this speech of hers, and shortly after Mannouzaka was about to turn everything around with Mitsuyoshi Yozakura and his Kijutsuma Purim's Magician's Box, everyone in Raimon but Kurama went against Fifth Sector's orders and played to their fullest. In episode 25, she gave a drink to Shindou. Then when she read a letter from Nishiki, she revealed that she knew Nishiki. When Kirino asked her how she knew Nishiki, she said that she and Nishiki were in the same class in their first year. Then Hamano teased her to have a crush on Nishiki when Midori called him by his first name, which made her angry. In episode 35, she helped Hamano to get to the bench because of his injury, but it is shown that Midori caused some pain to Hamano's arms, maybe because he had teased her ten episodes before. In episode 45, she is seen talking with Otonashi. Then, she scowled when Akane laughing at her. In episode 46, she appeared in television along with Aoi and Akane. Because of her nervousness, she pulled Tenma and made him angry. Plot (Chrono Stone) She first appears in episode 5 in which she is shocked about the whole 'timetravel' stuff and is having a hard time understanding what Arno Crossword was talking about along with Nishiki. In episode 6, she helped the others get back to the caravan whilst being very badly injured. After arrival, she is also shocked that some other members of Raimon left. In episode 12, she teases Akane that Okatsu might steal Shindou from her. And around, episode 14, she and Nishiki got into an argument and laughs at Nishiki in "makeup". In episode 26, she locked into another argument with Nishiki about who to find first which ended up with both of them separating with Nishiki finding Sakamoto and Midori finding Okita. In episode 35, she got excited when she saw the princess in the storybook and said she wished she was a princess but was later offended when Nishiki told her she was not fit to be one. In episode 36, she along with Wandaba was unsatisfied with her role in the story and got angry at Nishiki for having the role of a knight while she was only the coachman. She also questioned why Aoi got to be the princess, the role she wanted. Later when Entaku no Kishi reached the lake, she and Wandaba got closer to the scene to see the fairy. As Kariya informed them that they should stick to their roles, Midori and Wondeba pulled a scary face which made him go quiet. In episode 37, she took Akane's storybook away from her and told her the trials were happening because she kept reading from the book which was probably true. Later everyone went into Nageki no Doukutsu. Game Appearance Character and Avatar Wii Avatar Stats All stats are level 99 and untrained Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 149 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 165 *'Dribbling': 107 *'Block': 78 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 109 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 97 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH Mach Wind' *'SK Assist!' *'SK Kick Plus 20' *'SH Evolution' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Tiger Drive' *'SK Assist!' *'SK Kick Plus 20' *'SH Evolution' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Mach Wind' *'SH Evolution' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon '(Managers R only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Yamana Akane' **'SK No Penalty!' *'MIMAX Raimon Natsumi' **'SK TP Plus 20' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Managers R' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Managers' Gallery Midori Raimon Uniform.png|Midori in Raimon uniform. Midori in France Era clothes CS 19 HQ.png|Midori's normal clothing in the past France era. The managers laughed in Episode 25 HD.png|The managers laughing. Midori Encouraging Tenma To Be The Captain.png|Midori encouraging Tenma to be the captain. Okatsu, Midori And Akane CS 14 HQ.png|Okatsu teaching Midori "Bon dance". Fei and the managers got arrested CS 14 HQ.png|Fei and the managers got arrested. Midori And Kariya Afraid CS 26 HQ.png|Midori & Kariya being afraid. Midori Angry At Nishiki.png|Midori angry at Nishiki for having a better role than her. Scary Wandaba & Midori.png|"Did you say something?" Trivia *The three manager girls; name are associated with colors. The name "midori" may also mean green, but the kanji used for her name is translated otherwise. *Her attire is the common uniform known for girl-delinquents around Japan in which they wear longer skirts rather than a short one and to remove the detailing piece of their uniform (in Midori's case, it is the ribbon on her school uniform). *As seen in the first Chrono Stone opening, she seems to be as bad at cooking as Raimon Natsumi, where she is seen creating a giant rice ball. *She is a fan of period dramas and samurai movies. *She has some character songs called Koi no Shuukurimu with Yamana Akane and Sorano Aoi, Seishun Oden with Akane, Aoi and Nanobana Kinako and Koi no Strap with Akane. Navigation de:Jade Greene fr:Jade Greene vi:Seto Midori nl:Jade Greene es:Jade Greene id:Seto Midori Category:Managers Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters